


The value of Elven virtues (Pride and Grace)

by Lalapie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalapie/pseuds/Lalapie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You train to flick a dagger or an arrow to its target, the grace with which you move is a pleasing side benefit. You have chosen a path which steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination which you enjoy. As have I.”</p><p>Revas had leaned forward on the balls of his feet, and given Solas his trade mark charming smile. “You are suggesting that you think I’m graceful.” He had expected the apostate to realise the implications of his statement and back track, but he had been surprised.</p><p>“You are graceful, it is not a matter for debate.”</p><p>“Yes, but you have noticed.” Revas pressed.</p><p>“Anyone who cared to watch you would notice.”<br/>_________<br/>This is a short exploration of how a relationship between Solas and a male Lavellan might begin. What would be different and what would be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the importance of love

“I think Blackwall is in with a chance there.” Revas remarked.

“Hardly,” Solas snorted.

The two elves where sitting by the camp fire, Solas was doing some repairs to his gear while Revas lounged and tried to engage him in gossip about their companions. Cassandra and Blackwall were sharpening their weapons far enough away that he could only guess at their conversation.

“Why don’t cha think so?”

“Because,” Solas began, looking up from his work on the elbow of a tunic, “Our lady seeker is a true romantic and idealist. Her heart will only be won by another who is her equal in that.”

“Well when you put it like that…” Revas had to admit he might have read too much into the two warriors’ friendship. “So who do you think she would go for? Cullen’s pretty old fashioned, do you think he’s romantic?”

Solas sighed. “I don’t understand the fascination young people have with matters of the heart. You act like it is the be all and end all of your lives.”

“Oh Hahren, surely you were as distracted by the ecstasies and agonies of romance as the rest of us when you were young.” The younger elf rolled over to watch the mage, he noticed that he wielded the needle with ease. Sewing and mending his clothes was presumably a skill he had honed during his years in solitude.

“When I was young, I though my self so very superior to everyone that no one was worthy of my affections.” Solas admitted

“You’ve never been in love?” Revas asked, shocked.

“No in the way you mean it, not romantic love. You probably think that that’s funny.”

“Not at all, I think that it’s a tragedy. Everyone should be in love, at least once.” Revas declared, flopping onto his back and throwing his arms wide to the sky. “A love that drives them to distraction and makes them do stupid foolish things.”

“You only think that because you are young.” Solas said sadly. “And because you are a romantic,” he added more lightly. “Maybe you should ask Cassandra to dinner if things don’t work out with your Tevinter mage.”

Revas felt his ears go red. It was currently a saw spot to Revas that ‘things’ with Dorian wouldn’t work out, though Solas was pretty much the last person he wanted to discuss that with. “Nah, Cass isn’t my type.” He diverted, “Too, you know, female.” Revan gestured a curvy shape in the air above him.

“Oh? I thought you bedded men and women.” Solas said calmly.

When Revas rolled over to stare at him in shock Solas raised an eyebrow. “You always flirt with the girls in the kitchen and some of the young mages.”

“I’m not bedding them all!” Revas cried. “I’m just being playful and charming.

“I see.”

Solas returned to his work and Revas was too stunned to raise another topic.

Solas had flirted with him once, back in Haven when they were still getting to know each other.

_“You train to flick a dagger or an arrow to its target, the grace with which you move is a pleasing side benefit. You have chosen a path which’s steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination which you enjoy. As have I.”_

_Revas had leaned forward on the balls of his feet, and given Solas his trade mark charming smile. “You are suggesting that you think I’m graceful.” He had expected the Apostate to realise the implications of his statement and back track, but he had been surprised._

_“You are graceful, it is not a matter for debate.”_

_“Yes, but you have noticed.” Revas pressed._

_“Anyone who cared to watch you would notice.” Solas had said smiling._

His words had made it clear that when he watched Revas he liked what he saw. Revas had flirted back, because he enjoyed being flattered and the older elf intrigued him. It had come to nothing, Solas seemed to have thought better of his interest and although they became friends Solas kept him at arm’s length, maintaining a cool purely intellectual relationship.

Then, after the events at Redcliff, it had of course been natural for Revas and Dorian to be drawn to one another. Thus bringing what ever he hadn’t had with Solas to an end.

Solas’ words this evening had made Revas realise that the older elf hadn’t stopped watching him. He had been watching him flirt and was interested enough to be forming theories about his sexuality. The revelation made his head spin.  

Revas continued to think about it after they all retired when He lay in his bedroll by the fire, more comfortable under the stars and allowing Cassandra a tent to herself. Considering what he now knew he wondered if Solas had just not perused him because he didn’t know how. One of the things Revas had learnt about himself while with Dorian was that he was too used to being chased, to sitting back and having what he wanted fall in his lap without working for it. Then again maybe Solas was just not that interested.

 

The next few days, between killing demons and closing rifts, Revas subtly watched Solas watching him. A prickling on his neck would tell him Solas was watching has he jogged ahead of the group to scout their route. He climbed a ruin to reach a shard and gracefully leaped down, tossing the mage a cocky grin when he landed in front of him. When they stopped for mid-day meal, finding shelter from the sun under the branches of some trees, Revas leaned back on his arms and enjoyed the light breeze in his hair. His eyes met Solas’ and carefully holding his gaze he shrugged out of his jacket and leisurely popped open a few of the buttons on his jerkin before leaning back again to let the mage enjoy the view.

Just like with their flirting at Haven Solas neither shied away from Revas’ provocation nor escalated it. He just calmly returned the hunter’s gaze until Cassandra, unaware of what passed between them, interrupted by engaging Revas in conversation.

In fact Revas remained uncertain of whether he was making a fool of himself or not until they had almost ended their campaign, the evening when they camped by the river.

“I’m going up stream to wash.” Cassandra announced. “It’s too dammed hot running around in all this armor.”

“Yell really loudly if anything attacks you.” Revas said while he finished preparing the fish they’d caught for their dinner.

Cassandra made a dismissive sound and headed off around a bend in the river.

“Bathing sounds like a good idea.” Solas said, and promptly stood and stripped to his underclothes before wading into the river.

Revas stared at Solas’ back, he hadn’t really realised what the mage had been hiding under his frumpy clothes. Broad shouldered and leanly muscled, Revas though his perfection could only be improved on by adding the same dusting of freckles to his shoulders and arms that the sun had given to the bridge of Solas’ nose. This would of course happen after Revas fucked him out in the grass, where the sun could kiss his skin.

The force of his desire to see his own bronze skin pressed against Solas’ paleness left him breathless.

When the object of his thoughts and desires turned and smiled at him with knowing eyes, _sweet creators the front was as good as the back_ , Revas started and looked away embarrassed. He picked his jaw off the ground and quickly finished stuffing herbs in the fish, put them in their pot and set it in the edge of the fire.

“You look uncomfortably warm, Inquisitor.” Solas teased. “You should come in.”

Revas looked to Blackwall who was enjoying being off his feet with a drink and, thankfully, mostly ignoring them. The warrior nodded that he’d look after dinner.

Revas didn’t undress, he jumped strait in the river in pants and jerkin. He dunked his head under, hoping the cold water would sooth away both his arousal and his embarrassment.

He sulked in the river, with the water up to his chin until diner was ready. If Cassandra and Blackwall gave him funny looks for swimming in his clothes he ignored it. He let the heat of the evening dry them on his skin and he didn’t look at Solas before or after he pulled a shirt on.

That night he lay in his bedroll while Cassandra took first watch and longed for some time alone with his fantasies. Or for Blackwall to be on watch, Cassandra to be asleep and a very loud thunderstorm to cover the sounds of him playing out his fantasies in Solas’ tent.

How would Solas react if Revas crawled into his tent? Maybe he’s be surprised. _What are you doing?_ He’d ask, and Revas would say _shut up Hahren,_ and stop further questions by kissing him. He’d pull back the bedroll, Solas would conveniently sleep naked, and run his hands down…

Revas sighed and rolled on his side, he’d just have to wait until he was back at Skyhold.


	2. Memories

“Did you and Solas have an argument?”

Cassandra and Revas had drawn back from the others and spoke in low voices.

“What?”

“You seem very tense, and I’ve noticed certain looks.”

Revas almost laughed, and he’d thought she was unobservant.

“It’s nothing.” He assured her. _It’s just I’ve discovered a burning desire to have Solas fuck my brains out._

They camped one last night in the exalted plains, at the main inquisition camp before returning to Skyhold. They shared what remained of their supplies with the scouts, and enjoyed a meal more varied than travel bread, fish and whatever they could dig up.

“I’ve been wondering about the wolf statues we have seen.” Cassandra asked. “They are elven, do you know what they mean.”

The question was probably directed at Solas, but Revas knew the answer and the apostate was too polite to talk with his mouth full. “In that pose Seeker, depicted more like dogs than wild animals they are Knights Guardians, erected in honour of the wolves who fought along side the last defenders of the Elvan Dales.”

Cassandra nodded politely, happy with this answer.

“That’s correct.” Said Solas. “The Emerald Knights they fought beside are remembered by the Dalish as romantic heroes, and by Orleisians as wild bruits. The truth was probably somewhere in between.”

Revas prickled. “How can you say it like that? Like your defending their desecration of our culture?”

Cassandra shifted uncomfortably. She didn’t want to be part of a fight about ‘elf things’. She looked around for Blackwall but he was not close by.

“I acknowledged it wasn’t the truth.” Said Solas stiffly.

“In the same breath as dismissing our remembrance of them.” Revas gestured to his chest. “Because of course, the Dalish are stupid children and know nothing.”

Noticing the hurt on Solas’ face Revas sighed. Responding like this with hostility was the reason Solas didn’t like the Dalish, and Revas had sworn he’d prove to the mage that there was more to them than he thought. Revas closed his eyes and drew a deep breath before apologizing.

“I’m sorry. I know, I know we have lost a lot. But that’s exactly what the Emerald Knights fought against and it seems important to remember them.”

Solas nodded. “I didn’t say the Emerald Knights were wrong, they fought for the survival of the remnants of their culture. In the face of what was at stake their tactics where justified.”

The tension that had fizzed between then the last few days dissipated and Revas felt himself relax. Maybe losing his temper had helped.

“If you like after dinner I would be happy to share with you what I know about the history of the Emerald Knights, I have seen a number of memories in the fade that I think would be of interest to you.”

“Mmm,” Revas replied around a mouthful of stew. “I would like that, Hahren” He shot Solas a cheeky grin which true to from the mage ignored.

Blackwall settled down on the other side of the fire. “You know Solas, you remind me of a man I used to know. He was fascinated by the fade and sprites too.”

“A mage?” asked Solas hopefully.

Blackwall laughed, “No, just a man who liked eating these strange purple cactus berries, I don’t think he was ever actually in the fade.”

“Oh.”

Blackwall laughed to himself and Solas returned to his dinner. Revas didn’t think the warrior noticed how the older elf now held himself with tension. Solas baiting had become a common sport amongst some of his sillier friends, the target of their attacks was careful to not let his irritation show.

“I highly value hearing about your experiences with spirits and the fade.” Revas said.

“Thank you inquisitor.” Solas replied calmly.

Revas thought he knew him well enough now to see that he was on guard against another joke at his expense. “Truly,” he continued “I am not a mage myself as so have not connection to the fade and no opportunity to meet with spirits in their natural states. And yet as Inquisitor I find myself having to deal with spirits and make decisions that affect us all about the future for mages. Often people react to what they don’t understand with fear or ridicule,” He didn’t look at Blackwall, “I know you think I’m teasing when I call your Hahren, but I don’t think I would be able to do my job as well without your guidance in these matters.”

Solas gave him a genuine smile that may have made butterflies flutter around his settling dinner.

“Then Da’len, I would be honored to share my experience of the fade with you.”

After dinner was eaten Blackwall and Cassandra quietly retired to their respective tents and Revas and Solas spread their bedrolls out beside the fire. Solas told him a very sad story about one of the last Emerald Knights fighting to the death outnumbered a against a large force, She had battled with a fierce passion after seeing her lover fall in battle and killed many shemlen before she was overwhelmed. Trees had been planted side by side to honor them, and their branches had grown to intertwine.

They sat companionably in the silence following the story. Revas lay back on his bedroll and looked up at the stars, so bright out in the plains. “How does it work?” He asked. “Seeing memories in the Fade?”

“Well, if you enter the Fade and are receptive to seeing you are shown.” Revas heard more than saw Solas settle to lie on his own bedroll as he answered.

“Yes, I know you have travelled to different places to see memories from that place, but who’s memory is it? Is it a spirit’s?”

“It is the person who lived it’s.” Solas answered. “Our emotions and our perceptions press against the veil and leave an imprint on the Fade. Just as a strong emotion may contribute to forming a spirit, events that impacts on a mortal will linger as an eco in the Fade.”

“Hmm,” Revas considered this as his eyes traced the river of stars across the sky.

“It is late and we should get some rest now, inquisitor.”

“Good night, Hahren.”

“Good night Revas.”

Revas close his eyes and pictured them as they would look from above: two elves lying by the fire with their heads towards one another, sharing stories under the stars. He felt the odd fluttering around an undetermined point in his abdomen that he had grown aware of the past few days and knew he would leave his own imprint of this moment in the Fade.

                                                                                                   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an assumption regarding the wolf statues in the exalted plains, for my own purposes. While it is made clear that the statues in the Emerald Graves are Knights Guardians I don't think an explanation of those in the Plains are given, and in other places the same statues are Fen'Harel.

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't Beta-ed and I'm a terrible proof reader, so apologies if any terrible typos ruin your reading experience.


End file.
